Dores
by Pinkuro
Summary: Exatamente um ano após a luta contra Brooklyn, Kai ainda sofre as consequências, e luta contra elas. oneshot - reposta ao desafio da Anamateia Haika


Termo de Renúncia: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas pelo criador de Beyblade. Nenhum dinheiro está sendo feito e e nenhum infringimento de direitos autorais ou marca registrada é pretendido.

Classificação: T

Personagens: Kai (principal), Bladebreakers, Dranzer, Sr Dickenson (mencionado)

Casais: Tyson/Hilary (mencionados)

Advertências: sem beta, oneshot, palavrão.

Sinopse: Exatamente um ano após a luta contra Brooklyn, Kai ainda sofre as consequências, e luta contra elas.

Regras do Desafio: One-shot, tem que ter pelo menos um personagem de Beyblade, e ser exatamente um ano depois de algum evento importante do episodio, do mangá ou até de uma fanfic escrita e publicada aqui no fanfiction.

Pinku: Bom... tá aí, eu não tinha nada que fazer então decidi aceitar o desafio da Anamateia Haika, colei ali porque tenho certeza que deve ter alguém pode vir e ler e não saber... então... se passa depois da terceira temporada e não, não é continuação de nenhuma fic minha. Então tá aí, aproveitem!

x

x

x

Dores

x

x

x

Kai acordava de súbito. Outro pesadelo. Droga, ele xingou. Fazia exatamente um ano desde que ele fora derrotado pelo Brooklyn humilhantemente, odiava essa data. Ele ainda tinha pesadelos com a luta. Por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia esquecer o desgraçado.

Claro que era difícil depois do que ele lhe causou.

Respirava rápido e superficialmente. Logo, a dor vinha logo. Na cabeça, nos olhos, nos braços, por todo o corpo. A dor lhe atingia por todo o corpo e era de súbito.

-Aaaargh! - Gritou, mas logo fechava a boca, gritar era sinal de fraqueza, e ele não queria ser fraco num momento como esse.

Mexendo como o braço, virou-o para cima até armário do lado da cama. Sabia o que queria e onde estava: seus comprimidos, logo a dor passou.

Seu olho ainda ardia. Isso era porque tentava enxergar a noite no escuro com seu único bom olho. Brooklyn aniquilou seu olho direito, ele passou meses se acostumando a ter um só olho, e como sua vista diminui muito com seu outro olho, força-lo arde.

Foi assim que ele foi obrigado a largar o Beyblade, e finalmente aceitar Tyson como o melhor.

x

x

Sr Dickenson era um bom homem. Kai pensava. Ele sabia pelo que o jovem estava passando e tentava ajuda-lo do seu jeito. Dera-lhe uma vaga assistindo jovens e na diretoria, dizendo-lhe que talvez no futuro possa lhe substituir como presidente. Kai apenas achou que isso é um monte de merda, mas não disse nada.

Então por causa desse trabalho na nova ALB, Kai vai até onde seus amigos provavelmente estão.

Observou que Max estava treinando com Ray e os outros estavam os assistindo.

Tyson o enxergou e abanou a mão.

-Oi! Kai! - Tyson gritou, então correndo para quem acabou de avistar Para Kai ele estava ainda mais insuportável do que de costume nesses últimos meses, desde que ele e Hilary começaram a namorar ninguém chega perto deles quando estavam junto.

-Oi Tyson. - Kai falou edudacamente, se surpreendia com a velocidade do amigo.

-'Cê chegou atrasado hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa? Geralmente 'cê é o primeiro a chegar. - Tyson perguntou, ele estava sorrindo, mas na verdade estava preocupado, sabia o que o amigo estava passando.

-Não aconteceu nada, apenas não tive uma boa noite de sono. - Respondeu em curtas palavras, não queria ninguém se incomodando ou se preocupando por algo inútil, afinal nada podiam fazer.

Tyson abanou que sim com a cabeça e deixou de lado o assunto. Sabia que Kai não iria falar mais.

-Então vamos lá ver a luta? O Max e o... - Tyson começou mas não pode terminar.

Kai não ouviu o que Tyson disse, sua cabeça começou a pegar fogo, acontecia sempre, seu médico tentava explicar, dizia que tinha afetado os nervos dos músculos, mas todos sabiam que ele não sabia de nada.

Agarrou seu olho direito, normalmente quando a cabeça doía assim era área que mais lhe doía e agora não lhe era exceção.

Se ajoelhou numa bola para tentar acalmar a dor que apenas aumentava se espalhava.

Não ouvia a voz de ninguém enquanto o mundo escurecia.

x

x

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente. Olhou em volta, não reconheceu o lugar. Mas sua mente estava muito enevoada ainda, do sono e dos remédios que haviam lhe dado, nem havia notado ainda os barulhos das máquinas ligadas a ele, ou seus amigos olhando-o felizes que havia acordado.

-Kai! - Hilary chamou pelo nome quando notou o amigo abrindo os olhos, todos ficaram com medo quando ele desmaiou, agora estava ficando mais calma.

Kai olhou para a voz, finalmente notou seus amigos, e que estava num hospital.

E principalmente, que ele havia desmaiado.

Se levantou para sair. Não havia nada fazer ele.

-Ei! Fica aí quietinho! - Ray falou, empurrando-o de volta. - O Médico lhe disse que você tem que ficar aqui até amanhã, então nem tente sair, tá me ouvindo?

-Humph – Foi sua resposta. E se virou para o outro lado, da janela.

-Kai... - Max suspirou – Ficamos assustados, estamos tentando te ajudar. - Falou e esperou com o outro respondesse.

Mas Kai não fez nada, não falou nada, apenas continuou virado para a janela.

Max suspirou de novo.

-Vamos embora galera – Falou. E ouviu passos se afastando.

-Sabe Kai. - Tyson disse – Humildade para pedir ajuda, pode até lhe ajudar sabia. - E com isso fecharam a porta e saíram, deixando-o sozinho.

Era por-do-sol já, logo iria escurecer. Ele começou a odiar a noite desde que as dores e os pesadelos começaram.

Ele pensou no que o Tyson lhe disse. Podia estar certo. Mas não podia fazer isso com seus amigos, não podia preocupa-los ou incomoda-los.

Ou até mesmo. Não podia acabar com a vida deles fazendo eles cuidarem dele. Porque sabia que isso podia piorar e piorar. Eles eram seus amigos, ele se importava com eles, e tinham que continuar as beylutas por ele, eles eram o que o motivava.

Finalmente a noite veio, e com isso outra rodada de dores, os médicos vieram e aplicaram rémdios para passar.

Foi isso que o deixou pensando. Valia a pena viver a assim? Ele odiava essa vida, odiava com todo poder. Odiava Brooklyn, os pesadelos, seu olho perdido, essas dores intermináveis, o fato de não poder fazer o que mais gostava na vida, tudo.

Para que viver?

Levantou e olhou na janela, era quarto andar, grande altura, do jeito que estava, isso iria mata-lo com certeza.

Olhou para a lua e estrelas por um longe tempo pensando. Por quê não?

De repente a resposta.

-Raaaargh – Era Dranzer voando no céu da noite, uma visão, um sinal.

Era a sua resposta do porque não. Porque era melhor viver com dores, pesadelos, um olho, e sem fazer o que mais amava.

Porque havia aqueles quem ele amava e que ele amava também.

E isso incluia a Dranzer

Tocou o pingente no pescoço, a Dranzer que havia tirado da Beyblade e botado numa corrente.

-Tudo bem, eu vou aguentar. Por você e por eles. - Ele falou para a luz da lua. - Eu não vou desistir. Ser forte.

x

x

_x_

Fim!

x

x

x

Pinku: Por alguma razão eu fico pensando "omg o.o será isso não tá nas regras?" mas acho que não importa...

Também acho que não é dos meus melhores trabalhos, mas acho que pelo menos (deve) tá bem escrita... rsrsrs

Eeeeentão... se 'cê gostou, faça uma autora feliz, mande um reviewzinho :)


End file.
